1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergent compositions comprising one or more anionic sulfate or sulfonate surfactants and magnesium. More particularly, the invention relates to detergent compositions comprising a hydrotropic surfactant, at least one primary anionic surfactant, and an auxiliary surfactant. It relates to detergent compositions which possess desirable cleaning and sudsing properties, are mild, and are especially suitable for use in dishwashing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of anionic sulfated or sulfonated surfactants in detergent compositions is known. However, it would be desirable to incorporate such surfactants into detergent compositions which exhibit improved cleaning and increased amounts of foam stability without the need for a traditional hydrotrope, especially in the presence of grease. Dilute water mixtures of such desired compositions would have longer, improved periods of usability.
The use of anionic sulfate or sulfonate surfactants in detergent compositions is known in the art.
The use of magnesium in detergent compositions is also known in the art. U.S. Pat. 4,435,317 discloses detergent compositions comprising magnesium and anionic alkyl sulfate and alkyl ether sulfate surfactants.
PCT Publication Nos. WO 92/06156 and WO 92/06157 disclose detergent compositions containing anionic surfactants and magnesium salts. The compositions disclosed in those publications require polyhydroxy fatty acid amides in combination with anionic surfactant and a traditional hydrotrope. Compositions as taught in those publications do not have suitable grease-cutting performance and foam stability.
Detergent compositions comprising anionic surfactants at high water dilution, i.e., low concentration of surfactant in water, typically do not provide good cleaning and grease-cutting. This is especially true in hard tap water. In addition, such detergent compositions are normally not clear at the high dilution required for use. Without being bound by a particular theory, it is believed that water-detergent compositions that are clear, i.e., all components are soluble in the composition, at high surfactant dilution will display markedly improved grease-cutting and cleaning. Much effort has been directed to the obtention of anionic surfactant detergent compositions that will be clear when used at high dilution and will therefore provide good cleaning and grease-cutting.